


Я

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Gungrave (Anime), Trigun, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: дом, что примет любого: своего ли, чужого, грешника ли, святого
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	Я

**Author's Note:**

> верлибр, найтолирика, стекло вперемешку с хорошим  
> всё как обычно, ребята, всё по канону

Я — горе, ребёнок, рождённый, как все: средь дерьма и крови,  
одиночество космоса, личный мир в коробке картонной.

Я — камень, брошенный грешником в грешника,  
жажда бездонных глоток, иссохших в трудах либо злобе.

Я — убийство, беспризорник, ворующий сам у себя,  
лицо, оскалившееся в тумане, родная кровь на рукаве до локтя.

Я — страхи, что заживо гложут душу волками чернее ночи,  
безысходность отчаянья, смерть в порочном круге.

Я — боль, крошащая кости, навеки в двух лицах единая,  
осколком безумия порез до кости, ствол, сохранённый на память.

Я — надежда на всё то хорошее, что уже не случилось с нами:  
дай, Боже, дожить до завтра и не упасть за бездонный край.

Я — поминки по дорогому другу, плач без слёз и без голоса,  
все те ошибки, что нас сделали сильными, подарив кольчугу из шрамов.

Я — трава, мягким пламенем в пустыне проросшая на «слабо»,  
солнце в холодном море, помнящем всё на свете от самой зари времён.

Я — утешенье, тёмно-алыми цветами расцветшее на руинах,  
милосердная пуля не в голову — в ногу, заживёт — и сможешь начать с нуля.

Я — любовь, дом, что примет любого: своего ли, чужого, грешника ли, святого,  
пронзённое сердце, не таящее злобы, отпущенье и свобода.


End file.
